Cruel Eyes
by DragMeToHell
Summary: Jareth/OC fanfiction! Jareth has been searching for Sarah since she left the Labyrinth and now he has finally found her. But when he visits her in the aboveground something is...different. She doesnt remember anything about the Labyrinth or it's king. Not the average jareth/sarah fanfiction i assure you!
1. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hi guys! This is my first Labyrinth fanfiction and i hope you enjoy it as much as i am enjoying writing it :) **_

_**Labyrinth is a passion of mine and i hope it shows in this story. I have read many amazing fanfictions such as A PROPHECY SPEAKS - DATING! SINCE WHEN! - GOBLIN SPIES AND UNEXPECTED VISITORS and many more :)**_

_**I love reviews and comments on my stories so please feel free to leave reviews (good or bad). **_

_**In some stories i tend to leave a song title and the artist at the top of the chapter that had helped inspire me through the writing so if i have then go ahead and heave a listen :)**_

_**SOOOO enough from me! I hope you enjoy my first go at Labyrinth xxx**_

_**- Anna**_


	2. Chapter 1

The sun was setting over the beauty that was the labyrinth, shadows being cast over the land. As the darkness crept up the castle walls the king of the goblins moved away from the window. Every day he would sit at the same window and watch over his world, guarding it. Too many times other fae had declared war on the labyrinth after word got out a mortal girl had defeated it. Jareth shuddered, though there was no breeze, and rubbed the back of his neck. _You should have been kinder to her_ a voice in his head whispered. He knew better than to listen to the voices but tonight he was far too tired to shut them out.

"What could I have done?" Jareth spoke aloud to himself. _Nothing. You don't deserve anyone like her in your miserable life. _Another voice spoke up in answer to the king. Fae didn't have the same conscience as humans did; they literally had a good and bad voice fighting over every decision they made. It was up to that fae to decide whether to block the voices or not.

"She was ungrateful! I gave everything to that…that…child! And did she ever thank me?" Jareth roared to the darkness. He had never been the same since Sarah had left the labyrinth and she had left an emptiness inside the king. He was cruel to his goblins in the day, when he was not distant, and on the nights he would argue with himself. He was doing that when a wrinkled goblin poked his head around the door.

"Your majesty…" His voice was high and sounded as if he had been running; which, knowing how goblins needed to please their king, he probably had been. Jareth turned on his heels and glared at the goblin.

"What?!" He snapped. The goblin cowered against the door and covered his bald head with a hand.

"W-we found her…the girl" The goblin knew the kind would find out sooner or later that they had, in fact, found the girl four days before and the king would beat him silly. But he didn't care. The goblins of the labyrinth had been conflicted (an emotion they very rarely felt) about what to do with the information about Sarah; half wanted to inform the king in the hopes he would be kinder to them, and the other half wanted to keep the information a secret so the king would suffer. Jareth didn't quite know how to process what the repulsive thing in front of him had said. They had found her?

"Where?" Was all he could get out.

"England, your highness" The goblin seemed uncomfortable standing in the doorway and Jareth was suspicious as to why.

"What is your name?" The king never bothered to memorize every goblins name, it would take his lifetime, and he never really cared anyway. But this goblin had brought him news of his Sarah and he felt the goblin was keeping something from him.

"My n-name? Uh…" The goblin hesitated and gave a quick look behind him, making the king feel more suspicious.

"I haven't got all day and my patience is wearing thin" The king warned. The goblin jumped and nodded.

"Nox" The goblin squeaked out.

"You are hiding something from me, Nox, and I will find out what it is. You can spare yourself the pain and tell me now if you wish" The kind had leaned down and was face to face with the goblin, who was now shaking with fear. **Good**, the king thought, **I have been waiting too long to find the girl and I will not have anyone stand in my way.**

"The girl…she is different, sire" Jareth frowned.

"Different how?" If Sarah was with child he didn't know what he would do. _Of course she would have moved on with her life you idiot? What? You think she would wait for you her entire life?_ The voice in his head was completely right and Jareth knew it, but it still hurt him.

"I cannot say…she is the same but she is different…" The goblin looked confused and that was when Jareth's patience was lost. He grabbed the thing by its tattered shirt and stood to his full height.

"You will show me where Sarah is and you will show me what is wrong with her or I will send you to the bog of stench!" The goblin started pleading with the king, who was getting angrier by the second. Jareth shook the little beast and he was silenced.

"Give me the place and I will go to her myself" The goblin was dropped and as soon as its feet hit the stone floor it was running out of the room. Jareth sighed to himself and leaned his forehead against the cold wall.

"Oh Sarah, you bring out the worst in me" His voice was just above a whisper. Sarah had left him angry but she had also broken him. For the last few years he had been searching the world for his precious mortal but she could not be found. He had feared many times that she was no longer living, and every time his heart broke again. A life without Sarah was no life he wanted to live. But Jareth was a persistent man and he had ordered a group of goblins to search through the aboveground for her. They had found her.

It had only been a few minutes when Nox came running back and handed Jareth a slip of paper, the name of a town and address sloppily written on it. The king ordered the goblin out and slammed the door shut behind him. He walked out to the window, where he had sat so many nights, and let out a long laugh. When it was over he re-read the address and grinned.

"Sarah mine…I will make things right" And with that vow he leapt from the window and reformed into his pure self, a beautiful white and brown barn owl, and flew off to the aboveground.


	3. Chapter 2

Mia had started to like bedtimes a lot more since her dad had got the new babysitter. Even though she was nine years old, and knew she could look after her brother by herself, her dad still hired someone to look after them. Mia had hated the woman at first; she was tall, beautiful and seemed to hold herself as if she knew everything. Mia had made the first few nights a living hell for the woman but she had just smiled and took everything the little girl had thrown at her. Eventually Mia gave in and let the woman nanny her and she found out the woman told good bedtime stories. The woman was kind and let the children do what they wanted, within reason. She would let her baby brother, Lucas, eat a couple more biscuits than her dad would allow and she always let Mia brush her long brunette hair. Mia also loved her eyes. When the woman told stories her grey eyes would light up and it made the stories so much better. Tonight Mia and Lucas were cuddled together in Mia's bed, with their babysitter sat on the edge. Lucas was giggling and grabbing at Mia's hair so the woman took the baby from his sister. She rocked the baby for a minute or so and he fell asleep in her arms.

"What story would you like tonight, Mia?" The woman spoke softly so the baby would not wake up.

"A new story" Mia whispered. She knew how much trouble her brother would be if he were to wake up, how much sleep she would lose. The woman looked towards the ceiling for a second and then smiled down at Mia, who smiled back.

"I know a story but I think it might be too old for you…" Mia shook her head violently and whispered no over again. The woman laughed lightly and patted the small girl's shoulder. Children were so easy to wind up.

"Okay, but you have to give me a second to put Lucas to bed" Mia nodded and waited patiently as her babysitter went into her dad's bedroom and tucked Lucas into his cot. When she came back Mia pulled the covers over her shoulders as a sign that she was ready.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful young girl whose evil stepmother always made her stay home with the baby. The baby was a spoilt child that wanted everything for himself. The girl had been turned into a slave. But in a land of goblins the king had been watching the girl, and had fallen in love with her. So one night, when the baby had been cruel to the girl, the king appeared and took the baby away to his castle. The girl was upset and begged for the child back but the king refused. He offered her a chance to win him back; if she beat the labyrinth within thirteen hours then her brother would be returned to her…if not then he would become a goblin and serve the king forever. The girl ran the labyrinth and made friends on the way that were tired of the king's rule. She defeated any obstacle thrown her way and made it to the castle to confront the king. He offered her the chance to rule beside him and to forget about her brother…but the girl refused. She defeated the goblin king and returned home"

The babysitter looked down at Mia to find her on the brink of sleep and decided that was enough for tonight. She lightly kissed the child on her forehead and slipped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

~#~

Jareth sat in a tree outside the address where Sarah had been found. He had not expected to find her there, he thought the goblins had been mistaken, but then he saw her. She had walked in with a small girl who was carrying a baby in her arms. His breath had caught in his throat; were these her children? But his mind scolded him and told him how stupid the thought was. The girl was young but old enough to mean that Sarah would have had to be heavily pregnant when she ran the labyrinth. Which meant that Sarah was a guardian of sorts. Jareth leaned as close as he could towards the window as his interest was piqued. What he heard shocked him; he was telling the children their story. He watched and listened as Sarah gave a quick telling of her time in the labyrinth and how she got her brother back and the child slowly fell asleep. He frowned when he heard her leave out the part of her wishing her brother away. Maybe she didn't want the child to know. As Sarah made her way out of the room Jareth dropped from the tree. Sarah was as beautiful as he had remembered her and the leap into womanhood suited her. Gone was the nervous teenage girl that cowered before him, and there stood a confident woman. Jareth was an impatient man and seeing Sarah made him feel restless. He knew he needed to speak with her, make her understand how she hurt him. He had walked to the front door and was about to blow it open when he heard something. Soft footsteps coming down stairs. If he were mortal he would not have heard them but his fae senses were slightly higher. He moved to the window closest and made it so he could see inside, but no-one could see him.

The child had entered the living room and was now sat next to Sarah, her feet resting on her lap.

"What's wrong Mia? I thought you were sleeping" Sarah's voice was gentle but confused.

"I was thinking about the story…I have a question?"

"Go on…" Mia fiddled with the edge of her shirt before looking up at Sarah.

"Why did the king want the girl to rule next to him?" Sarah looked thoughtful.

"Because he loved her" Mia tilted her head slightly and Sarah laughed. God, Jareth had missed that laugh.

"People do silly things when they love someone, Mia. I'm sure the king thought what he offered was what would make the girl love him…but it wasn't enough for her" Mia nodded and looked down at her hands. Sarah stood up and walked around to the girl, her hand extended. Mia yawned and took Sarah's hand and looked up…straight at Jareth.


	4. Chapter 3

Jareth had never felt embarrassed in his life, but when the child saw him he felt it. Her face changed from sleepy to shocked and Jareth felt awkward at being caught spying through her window. As he was about to back away the child screamed. Sarah instantly dropped to her knees in front of the girl and held her head in her hands.

"Mia? Mia what's wrong?" Sarah was panicking as she had no idea why the child was screaming in terror. She was shaking the child slightly and it seemed to make her stop.

"The goblin king! He's here to take me away!" The girl pointed towards the window and Jareth moved into the shadows. He heard Sarah move to the window and sigh.

"Mia there's no-one there"

"Yes there is! It was the goblin king!" Mia tried her best to make Sarah believe her.

"Mia…it was just a story, there are no goblins no labyrinth and there is no goblin king"

"But…"

"No Mia. I found the story online and thought it would be a good one to tell you, I was obviously mistaken" Sarah took Mia's hand and led her upstairs.

Jareth leaned against the wall and frowned. Sarah was acting as if nothing had happened to her and it hurt and angered him. When he heard Sarah come back downstairs he decided enough time had passed. He lifted his head and felt his magic within him. He willed it to blow open the window when he heard a car coming up the driveway. Jareth cursed into the air and turned into his owl form and flew onto a branch in the tree. When he could see the driveway and into the house he settled down to see who had interrupted him.

~#~

She heard Phil's car drive up to the house and grabbed her coat, soon she would be home and she could sleep. It had been a long day and Mia having a fit didn't help. Phil unlocked the door and came into the house. He knew the children would be asleep and he was grateful when he saw the babysitter waiting for him. They smiled at each other and he handed her a couple of noted for her time.

"How were they?" He asked.

"They were fine" She lied about Mia's screaming because she didn't want her dad to worry about nothing. Phil grinned and thanked the young woman, who smiled and made her way to the door. Phil was a divorced man who had been granted full custody of his children. He wasn't anything special and he knew it, he was reminded of it every time he went to a strip club while his children were being minded. Tonight he hadn't had time to go after work. Tonight his frustration had built up inside of him and, watching the woman walk away from him, he decided to do something about it.

"Do you want a drink before you go? Anything to eat?" She shook her head.

"I'm sorry but I have to get home, some other time maybe" Her hand was on the door handle when he grabbed her. His hand had a firm grip in her upper arm and she gasped in sock and pain.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" The girl squirmed to get out of his grip but it just made Phil more excited.

"You've been teasing me for a long time you know. Wearing all of those sexy outfits to make me notice you" He eyed her up and down before giving her a sickening smile. The woman struggled some more before it finally hit her; she was not getting out of this and he was going to…she didn't even want to think it. So she tried reasoning with him.

"Phil…stop, please. I know the divorce was rough but think about this. Your children are upstairs! I promise I never intended to…tease…you. If I implied anything then I am truly sorry but I'm not interested in you that way" She tried giving him her most pitiful look, which Phil completely ignored.

"Lie all you want sugar but I know what you really want" He pulled her close to him and she could smell the alcohol on his breath. She coughed and tried to turn away from him but he had grabbed hold of her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Don't struggle, it'll only make things worse for you" Before she could reply his mouth was on hers. He was rough as he forced her lips open and shoved his tongue in, which made her gag and struggle against him. She was scared and angry and she knew, deep down, he was never going to let her go.


	5. Chapter 4

Jareth had never been so angry in his life. He had heard and watched everything take place from his position in the tree and he had cried out in anger when the man had grabbed Sarah. **She can get out of this, she can trick him and run.** But she didn't run. He could see her frantically struggle against the man as he spoke to her and then pull her to him. He could not believe that the man had the nerve. The man kissed Sarah. It was then that the king saw red and glided to the door. He didn't hesitate as he blew the door off its hinges and ripped Sarah away from the disgusting man. He pushed her behind him and she clung to his arm, terrified and shaking. The man was confused for a few seconds before his anger got the better of him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He yelled. The door had woken up the children and they could all hear the baby cry and Mia get out of her bed.

"Be grateful you have children here, or else you would be thrown into a world that knows only pain and misery" Jareth's voice was low and deadly and something smart inside Phil told him not to anger the man further. Phil looked towards the stairs and then leaned around Jareth to look at Sarah. Jareth felt her hide her face in his back and shake.

"I cannot wait to see you again" Was all Phil said before running up the stairs to his children, who were unaware anything had happened.

Jareth turned and placed a gloved hand on Sarah's shoulder and transported them away from that horrible place.

~#~

They reappeared inside the labyrinth's castle and Jareth let go of Sarah. She was shaking and looked terrified, but Jareth knew she needed a little time to realise she was out of danger. So he waited; for Sarah to calm down, for her to accept where she was, and for her to shout at him. But there she stood, minute after minute, scared and confused. Jareth's patience wore thin and he knew he had to say something.

"Speak Sarah, you are safe now we are in the underground" Jareth took a step towards her and she jumped away. She finally looked at her saviour and took in her surroundings. She was in a large stone room with golden painted walls. There was no decoration and no furniture just…him. And he was beautiful. He was tall and slim and his hair…there was just so much of it. Blonde sticking out in every direction just passing his shoulders. She noticed his outfit was more revealing that need be and refused to look lower than his chest, but that was okay because there was something more interesting above that. His eyes. They were the most beautiful thing about him and she couldn't stop staring into the mismatched orbs. She was about to ask who he was when something he said struck her.

"Underground? Like…in a bomb shelter or something?" She frowned and looked around her again, the room didn't look like a shelter. When she turned back to him he was stood inches from her and he looked angry.

"Don't play stupid Sarah! I thought you would of learnt that from the last time you were here" He looked into her eyes and saw confusion.

"Look I am eternally grateful for you saving me I don't even want to think about what he would have done to me if…well you know…" Jareth watched as the girl shook her head slightly before she caught Jareth's eye again.

"Who are you?" Jareth frowned, she did not remember him?

"Do not play games Sarah…" He reached for her and she took a step backwards. The king closed his hand around the air and brought his fist back to his side. The girl now looked angry.

"Answer my questions" She was taking up a defensive stance and Jareth couldn't help but laugh. He threw his head back and the girl glared at the man before her. How dare he laugh at her! She walked up to him and roughly pushed him backwards. The king, caught off guard stumbled slightly before regaining his balance. He grabbed her chin and held her still.

"That was not nice, Sarah. Especially after I saved you from that man" The girl was outraged that he would use that against her. She pulled her knee up in one fast move and it landed to the left of the man's groin. He grunted and let her go, not because she hurt him but because he knew he would get nowhere forcing her to talk. She walked backwards until she felt wall behind her and spread her feet enough to keep her balanced. She put a hand against the wall and one arm straight in front of her chest for protection. Jareth was becoming confused at Sarah's actions. He had expected her to be angry at him and to yell at him to take her home, but instead she attacked him and made out like she knew nothing about the underground. He was looking into her eyes when it hit him.

"What is your name?" His voice was soft and the girl raised her head slightly at the question.

"My name is Mercy" Jareth groaned and put a gloved hand over his face. Of course! It explained everything. This was not Sarah.

"I apologize. NOX!" The king yelled for the goblin and Mercy jumped. After a few seconds the little goblin ran into the room and Mercy gasped as she had never before seen such a grotesque creature.

"Your highness?"

"You idiot" The king growled out as he kicked the goblin. It grunted as Jareth picked him up by the neck of its shirt and made him face Mercy.

"This isn't Sarah"

"We found her…Sarah…" The little thing was confused and didn't realise what it had done. Jareth sighed in annoyance and shook the goblin at the girl.

"This isn't Sarah" He repeated.

"You found her doppelganger"


	6. Chapter 5

Mercy had put up with a lot of crap in her life but what the man had said finally made her lose it. She burst out into a fit of laughter and fell to the floor. Both the king and the goblin had no idea what she was laughing at but the king soon felt heat rise to his cheeks. Was she laughing at him? Jareth glared at Mercy and dropped the goblin, who scrambled out of the room. Jareth strode over to where Mercy was shaking on the floor and towered over her.

"Does something amuse you?" Jareth had never been laughed at before and he did not like it. Mercy shook her head and wiped tears from her pale eyes.

"No…no nothing funny…at…" She tried to cover her mouth but the laugh escaped once again and echoed throughout the room. Jareth glared at the girl before grabbing the shoulder of her shirt and pulling her to her feet. The rough movement sobered Mercy up and she suddenly felt very scared.

"This can't be real" She searched the king's face for any hint that he was joking and found none. She took a shaky breath and leaned against the wall, running a hand through her long brunette hair.

"Oh this is very real" Jareth crossed his arms over his chest and stared watched the girl. She looked so much like Sarah yet she was a completely different person. _Well done genius you just explained what a doppelganger is_. Jareth shook his head slightly and flipped an internal switch to turn the voices off; if he were to find the real Sarah he could not let himself be distracted. And yet there was a very big distraction standing in front of him that he didn't know what to do with.

Mercy was also unsure what to do next. The man in front of her had saved her from Phil, so she wanted to thank him, but he had also been rude to her and called her by somebody else's name. She signed and made a mental list of questions she should be asking.

"Where am i?" Was the most important one. Jareth raised a brow.

"You are un the underground, my dear" Mercy frowned up at the man.

"Like the underworld? Hey I'm not…dead…am i?" She looked down at herself and she didn't look or feel dead. Jareth gave her his most unimpressed look.

"If this were the underworld I would have said the underworld. This is the underground" Jareth didn't quite know how to explain it to the mortal and the room had no windows she could look out. With an annoyed sigh he took Mercy's hand and they reappeared on a hill that overlooked his labyrinth; the same hill, in fact, he had taken Sarah when he first brought her to his world. Mercy gasped as she looked out over the land. The sky was a deep orange and it cast a slight glow over the large maze that surrounded a small hill in the centre. She squinted her eyes and could just about make out a small castle on top of the hill. Outside the maze were fields and hills as far as the eye could see. It was breath-taking. Mercy looked at Jareth, who was watching her without interest, and looked back out to the labyrinth.

"This place is incredible…" She breathed. Jareth smirked and watched over his land.

"Yes it is" He agreed. Mercy took a step towards the maze and then remembered that only a second ago she was inside a stone room.

"How did we get here? We were inside a room and now were out here?"

"I brought us here with magic" Jareth was getting tired of the questioning but he knew she deserved some answers; after all he had brought her here thinking she was Sarah.

"Magic…" Mercy's eyes lit up and she turned to face Jareth fully.

"Magic is a real thing?" Jareth looked down at the eager girl and flicked his wrist. A crystal appeared in his hand and Mercy grinned.

"That is so cool…can you teach me how to do that?" Jareth barked out a cold laugh as Mercy frowned up at him. What was so funny?

"Mortals cannot do magic. If they could do you really think there would be so much poverty and disease in your world?" Mercy thought for a second and shook her head. He was right, of course he was, and she felt like an idiot for asking him.

"So who are you anyway, magic man?" The king gave Mercy a look that told her he happy with the name.

"I am king of the goblins and ruler of the labyrinth. You will show me respect when you speak to me" His eyes were bright and a breeze had picked up, making his hair stand even wilder. To anyone else he would of looked frightening but Mercy had seen worse people in her life.

"Well, king of goblins, thank you for saving me" Mercy gave a quick bow to the king and smiled shyly, looking up at him through her lashes. Jareth's breath caught in his throat as he looked down at her. She was so beautiful…no. This was not Sarah she was just some girl that looked like Sarah. He repeated that in his head a few times before he made his face go blank of emotion.

"It will not happen again" She didn't know whether he meant Phil attacking her or him saving her but she nodded and looked back over the labyrinth.

"Whose Sarah?" She finally asked after a few moments of awkward silence. Jareth took a deep breath and looked away from her. He did not want to talk about Sarah but he knew the girl deserved some explanation. He looked back to her and saw she was looking at him, patiently waiting for him to answer.

"Do you know what it is that I do?" Mercy shook her head.

"Mortals wish their siblings away and I am who they wish them away to. I take them, usually children, and offer the wisher their dreams in exchange for them forgetting about the child. If the refuse then they are given the chance to run my labyrinth and win their child back" Mercy nodded to show she was still listening.

"No-one has ever won their child back…the labyrinth is a large place and they must make it to my castle within thirteen hours" He took a deep breath and carried on.

"Sarah…she was the only mortal to ever beat my labyrinth and win her brother back" He heard Mercy's intake of breath and he looked down at her. Her eyes were wide.

"The story…I told the children a story of a girl that wished her brother away to the goblin king…that was Sarah?" Jareth nodded.

"But what have I got to do with any of this?" Mercy frowned in confusion.

"Sarah and I…we left each other on bad terms. I ordered my goblins to search for her so I could…apologise…for the way I had treated her. Yesterday I got word that one of my goblins had found Sarah. Instead they found you" Mercy winced at the tone he used when he referred to her. Jareth noticed and felt a quick flash of guilt but it passed before he could reflect on it.

"So…what now?" Mercy's voice was dull; it had been a long day and she was tired of the king treating her like a child.

"Tomorrow I will return you aboveground and you can proceed with your life" Mercy nodded and looked to the floor. She had hoped he would need her to find this Sarah or he would at least be curious as to what the doppelganger was like. She hated her life back home; the only good thing in it was her best friend Nathan. Jareth didn't notice the tear slide down her cheek and placed a hand on her shoulder, taking her back to the castle.


	7. Chapter 6

The room Jareth had given her for the night was beautiful; the walls were painted a pale green and the floor was mostly covered by a thick rug. She was currently sitting cross legged in the middle of the double bed and staring out of the full length glass doors, that lead out to a balcony. Mercy knew as soon as the king woke in the morning she would be dragged back to her home and she would never see this place again. That made her sad. She took a shaky breath and lay back on the bed with her legs still crossed. She closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep.

~#~

Jareth sat on his stone throne in the room his goblins vacated most of the days. He sat with his leg over the arm of the throne and a riding crop in his left hand. He tapped the end of the crop against his boot and placed his right hand over his mouth. The girl, Mercy, hadn't made a sound since he had taken her to her room. He had expected her to want to go home immediately or for her to shout at him and mock him the way Sarah had when she was brought to the castle. He mentally kicked himself; she was not Sarah. He sighed and summoned a crystal into his hand to check in on Mercy. He looked into the clear orb and saw her asleep on the bed. Jareth noticed she was lying with her legs crossed flat and thought that mustn't be comfortable. He was about to take the crystal away when Mercy suddenly opened her eyes and looked right at him through the crystal. Jareth watched as she stretched her arms above her head and flung her legs off to the side. She stood and rolled her head before walking to the balcony and leaning against the wall. Jareth noticed she had a sad look in her eyes. He shook his head and the crystal vanished leaving Jareth to the goblins. He watched as the small creatures chased each other around the room and drank until they passed out on the floor. As much as Jareth enjoyed watching the goblins destroy the castle he had a guest to look after. He took a step off the throne and before his foot hit the ground he was in Mercy's room.

~#~

As Mercy looked out over the labyrinth she couldn't help but feel upset over the fact that she was never going see such beauty again. She would also never see the goblin king again. She rolled her eyes at herself and shook her head. She hadn't forgotten so quickly how the king had spoken to her, but also couldn't overlook how beautiful he was himself. He was arrogant and full of himself…but underneath that she knew he was kind. He had given her a room and had saved her from Phil and what had she done to thank him? Moped about like a child. She let out a frustrated sigh and rested her chin on her hand. She wished Nathan was here, he would know what to say. She turned around and walked straight into Jareth. He grabbed her shoulders to keep her from falling.

"Thanks…" Jareth smirked and lead her back inside. She walked a few steps in front of him and sat on the edge of the bed while he leaned against the wall.

"Is there…something you need?" Jareth shook his head slightly and continued to watch her. She felt nervous under his gaze but she refused to let him know. Mercy refused to let him see her weak. So she gave him a sly smile and crossed her right leg over her knee, leaning back on her hands. Jareth saw the smile and instantly got defensive; he had seen women give him that smile before. He had been making a list in his head of how Mercy was different to Sarah before she had looked at him like that. She slowly tilted her head to the right and raised an eyebrow slightly, daring him to come closer. Jareth laughed in his head and pushed himself off the wall. Stupid mortal didn't she realise this was a game she would lose? A lazy smile spread across his face as he placed his hands on the bed, on either side of Mercy's hips, and leaned in close to her. Mercy's breath stopped and dread swept over her as she realised she might have jumped into the deep end. All she wanted to do was show she wasn't nervous and instead…She mentally shook her head and laughed at her own stupidity. He had saved her and he had shown no sign that he desired her in that way. This was all just a bluff. She sat up so their faces were inches apart and grinned when the king's eyes widened slightly. He hadn't expected her to do that. But it was just a bluff. He slid his left hand up her arm to her neck and he pulled her closer. Mercy's heart was beating fast; she couldn't help it. A beautiful man was pulling her into him and she was more than happy to welcome what came next. Jareth was about to pull away when something happened; he looked down at the girl in his arms and saw Sarah's face staring back, complete with jade green eyes. His mouth dropped open slightly as he pushed a strand of brunette hair behind her ear. She leaned into his hand and his heart quickened, he had never felt like this before. Last time he had seen Sarah she was a child but now…He closed his eyes and was about to press his lips to her when she placed a hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes and the illusion was broken; he was looking back into pale grey eyes. He jumped backwards and turned his back on her, how could he have been so stupid? This was not Sarah…but her eyes…he shook himself and turned back to the girl.

Mercy frowned when Jareth jumped away from her and flinched when he turned to her, anger in his eyes. She was sure he was going to kiss her, what had changed?

"King?" She asked. When he didn't answer her she carried on.

"I'm sorry…for earlier…and now" She blushed. Jareth listened to her apology and his anger subsided.

"I apologise too. What was about to happen would have been a mistake, nothing but a game. I shall return you home now" He held out her hand and her heart sank to her stomach. She hadn't know this man longer than a day and yet she felt sick to her stomach at his words. A mistake? She glared at the man and pushed herself off the bed, stalking over to him.

"Yes send me home. I no longer wish to stay in this place" Jareth raised a brow and held out a gloved hand. Mercy looked down and took it, both of them appearing in front of a small house. She twitched her hand out of his and hurriedly walked to the front door.

"Mercy" He called. She turned around and crossed her arms.

"Yes?"

"Don't come looking for my world" Before she could reply he was gone. She looked around her and, when she couldn't find him, she gave a sigh. She knew she shouldn't be upset but that didn't change the fact that she was. With tears rolling down her cheeks she knocked on the front door and prayed somebody was home.


	8. Chapter 7

Damien Rice - 9 Crimes

...

One Month Later

Ever since Mercy had left his life Jareth hadn't been himself. It was not like when Sarah left, nothing could feel as painful as that had, but something in his chest ached. There was nothing that excited him anymore, everything bored him. The goblins had been asking where the 'Sarah girl' had gone and each time he growled out that Sarah had never returned. The goblins would give him confused looks before they ran to avoid a beating. Currently he was slouched on a chair crystal in hand and watching Sarah run the labyrinth-something he was doing quite often now. He chuckled when she ran into a dead end and screamed in frustration. He sighed and threw the crystal, it disappearing before it shattered on the floor. He had lost a part of him when Sarah had gone and he knew he had given up something few fae ever found; an equal. When he had gone looking for her the stars had sent him Mercy; Sarah's soul shadow, and he had taken her back. He formed another crystal and threw it against a wall, collapsing to the floor when the glass broke. He had been given another chance to be happy and he had been ungrateful and not seen her for what she was. While the king was breaking crystals a goblin had poked its wrinkled head around the door, watching him. He tutted and shook his head as he retreated and walked back down the corridor he had come down. _The king never let himself be happy_ he thought. The goblin knew the Sarah that wasn't Sarah had made the king do something other than mope around and it had made life easier for the goblins. He heard his king's shouts ring through the castle and he shook his head once more. _Hopes the king finds the Sarah…either ofs thems…_

~#~

Mercy's life had gone back to normal, more or less, since she had been returned to her home. The night she had been dropped off she had wondered how he had known where she lived. When she looked up at the house she had realised that he couldn't of known as he had placed her outside Nathan's home, where she did spend most of her time. He had opened the door and she had fallen into his arms in a fit of tears and he had given her hot chocolate. She had slept without talking to him and the next morning she had explained everything, him waiting patiently for her to finish. When she had he was angry, seeing red, and he had told Mercy to wait in her room while he made a phone call. She had been confused but agreed she wouldn't move. Nathan had rushed downstairs and pulled out his mobile phone, typing a number in with so much force he was surprised he hadn't broken the keys. The phone had rung and each second it did Nathan had grown more angry.

"Yes?" A deep voice answered on the other end.

"Jackal. I'm coming home" He hung up before the man could reply and ran back up the stairs. He had opened the door to find Mercy asleep on the floor and he had smiled, picking her up and placing her on the bed.

"I promise he won't hurt you again" He whispered as he placed a light kiss into her hair.

~#~

Mercy had insisted that she would be cheerful this morning, if not for herself then at least for Nathan. He deserved it after all the sadness she had brought into his home. She had gotten dressed into a baby pink jumper and jogging bottoms and had run down the stairs to find Nathan spread out on the settee. She stole a moment to take in the sight before her; the tall, thin boy curled around the settee with his dyed red hair sticking out in all directions. She noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt and peeked around the back of the settee and pulled away blushing; he was only wearing boxers. Nathan grinned as he watched Mercy in the reflection of the tv and saw her turn away after looking. He decided it was time to 'get up' and closed his eyes. Mercy froze as Nathan started to shift and then turn his head upside down to look at her over the cushion. His hazel eyes warmed up as he saw Mercy smile at him and he pulled himself up. Mercy shrieked and covered her eyes and Nathan laughed.

"Chill, Mer, nothing you haven't seen before…" He wagged his eyebrows at her and she slapped his arm.

"One of these days you're going to regret sleeping like that" She shouted as Nathan went upstairs to change. Mercy shook her head and chuckled as she dropped into one of the comfy seats and flicked through the channels.

While Mercy lounged Nathan was trying to prepare himself to tell her where they were going. He walked to his mirror and checked his clothing; straight black trousers and a flowing grey shirt. He sighed and pulled a brown waistcoat over the shirt and ran a hand through his hair. How was he going to tell her? He was sure she'd hate him. He pushed the thought away and took a deep breath and went downstairs.

Mercy was getting bored when she heard her friend coming down the stairs. She turned to ask him if he had any chocolate when she got an eyeful. She looked at him from head to toe and burst out laughing. Nathan fidgeted nervously and gave a small smile.

"What…what are you wearing?" Mercy rubbed her eyes and got to her feet, circling him.

"I'll tell you in a second…can you sit down, please?" She nodded, a confused look on her face, and sat on the arm of the chair. He put his hands on her shoulders and tried to give her his best innocent look.

"Please don't hate me…" She was about to question him when suddenly they weren't in his living room anymore. She froze as she noticed the stone walls behind him and turned angry eyes on Nathan.

"Where are we" She sounded calm, too calm, and Nathan knew she was furious.

"Mercy…"

"WHERE ARE WE?!" She shouted. Nathan flinched and took a few steps away from her.

"Were in the castle…his castle…" Mercy just looked at him for a few seconds before she screamed in his face. She spotted a doorway and ran towards it ignoring Nathan's shouts for her to wait and listen to him. She turned a corner and suddenly she found herself in a forest. Her breathing became hard as she looked around and panicked as she had no idea where she was.

Nathan glared at Jareth as he strolled into the room holding up a crystal.

"What have you done to her?" Nathan's voice was low and Jareth knew he was treading a thin line with the young prince.

"She was going to hurt someone…so I placed her in the labyrinth" Nathan screamed and lunged at Jareth, who avoided him without effort.

"She is perfectly fine, look" Jareth held up the crystal and Nathan glanced at it. His face reddened as he watched Mercy panic and slide down a tree to the floor.

"She's having a panic attack you bastard!" Nathan snarled. Jareth frowned and peered into the crystal, face paling when he saw the girl motionless on the ground.

"I'll be right back…" Nathan made to take a swing at the king as he disappeared and landed by the girl. He leaned his ear to her nose and felt she was breathing shallow and thought for a second. He could either take her back with him and face her anger…or he could leave her here to calm down. Thunder sounded over the forest and Jareth knew the prince was angry. The king pressed a crystal to the girl's lips and her breathing became levelled. The king then stood to his full height and grinned; they were both going to be angry with him anyway, may as well have some fun with it. He sent himself back to his castle and waited for the girl to wake up.


	9. Chapter 8

Guns N' Roses - Welcome To The Jungle

...

Mercy felt cold as she woke up and sat against something hard. She groaned and ran a hand through her hair and got her fingers caught. She frowned and pulled some in front of her face and saw that it was soaked and woken through with leaves and dirt. She looked around her, oddly calm, and got to her feet. She remembered everything that had happened and yet she wasn't angry. She looked down at herself and she was completely soaked through and decided to go in search of somewhere warm she could dry off. She put one foot in front of the other and headed deeper into the forest.

~#~

Nathan watched Mercy through the crystal Jareth had left before he disappeared. He had seen her wake up and had felt guilty when she pulled the leaves and dirt from her hair. He hadn't meant to make it rain but he had no control over his powers when he was angry. He wished he could go to her, comfort her, but this was Jareth's labyrinth and he knew he would not be able to find her. He placed his chin in his hand as he watched his best friend stumble her way through a world she knew nothing about.

~#~

After what seemed like forever walking through the trees she was getting bored. She had tried running but it hadn't gotten her anywhere faster. She wished she had her phone, at least then she could listen to some music. An idea popped into her head and she looked around her to make sure no-one was watching. She started patting her palm against her thigh and a beat picked up. She started swaying her shoulders and hips as she avoided tripping over tree roots hiding under the leaves.

_*welcome to the jungle we got fun and games_

_*we got everything you want honey we know the names_

_*we are the people that you find whatever you may need_

_*if you got the money honey we got your disease_

_*in the jungle! Welcome to the jungle!_

_*it'll bring you to your….sh'n'n'n'n'n'n'n knees!_

Mercy danced through the forest singing to herself and the time seemed to fly past her. Before she knew it she had come to a small clearing and a fire was going. She thanked whatever god was up there and sat down, waiting for her sodden clothes to dry. She didn't even notice the half dozen glowing eyes watching her from behind the trees.

~#~

Jareth watched through his own crystal as the girl danced her way into the fieries' camp. It had amused him to hear her sing, as it had Nathan by the sound of his laughter, but he knew soon she would not be alone. Since he had placed her in his labyrinth he had been thinking of ways to get her to stay. He had let Sarah slip through his fingers; he would not make the same mistake again. But he had noticed the way the prince had been watching her and had wondered whether he too wanted the girl. As he was deep in thought Nathan ran into the room.

"Jareth bring her back now!" He sounded panicked and Jareth looked into the crystal. The fieries had come out of hiding and had cornered Mercy against a tree and she looked terrified. One of the creatures was babbling to her and advancing while the others were removing various limbs. She had taken up a defensive position and seemed to be warning the off with a stick that was on fire. Jareth frowned and looked up and the worried prince.

"She will be fine they will not harm her" Nathan didn't trust the king, why should he? All he had done since he had met Mercy was bring her pain and he had made Nathan break his promise.

"Take me to her, they'll make her have another anxiety attack" Jareth considered the offer and shook his head.

"She needs to face her fears, they will not harm her" Jareth sat back against his throne and smirked at the outraged look Nathan was giving him.

"If you don't take me to her then I will find her and you will never see that girl again" Nathan had no idea what Mercy meant to Jareth but he was sure she was needed for something. Jareth's eyes lit up with anger before he composed himself.

"I will go and collect her…"

"No"

"No?"

"She doesn't trust you, she'll want to come with me" Jareth thought it over and, as much as he hated to admit it, he was right. The older king frowned down at the crystal and nodded, a second later seeing Nathan a few feet away from the fieries.

"Bring her back to me…"


	10. Chapter 9

A/N; Sorry i havent uploaded for a while guys, been busy with college and family matters. To make it up to you i have made this chapter a bit longer than the others! Hope you'll forgive me x

Mercy was too busy 'defending' herself to notice Nathan appear behind her. The things in front of her kept talking and laughing and the way they could just pull their arms off and be fine scared her. She swung the branch in front of her and the fire made a glowing line, warning the beasts away. The one that had been speaking to her suddenly clapped its hands and flames suddenly surrounded them. Nathan grabbed Mercy's hand and pulled her behind him.

"Go back to your games" His voice was clear and the fieries backed away.

"Hey that lady was rude!"

"Yeah! She stole our fire!" They started arguing amongst themselves and Nathan turned to Mercy. She was gripping the stick tight and he had to pull harder than he thought to make her let go. He gave her an apologetic look and tossed it to the fieries; who threw their hands into the flames and started dancing.

"Nat…" Mercy touched Nathan's shoulder and he turned to face to her. She was hugging herself with one arm and placing the other hand on her chest.

"Can we go home? I don't like it here" She sounded so scared his heart broke. He took one last look at the fieries before taking her back to the castle.

~#~

It had been two days and Mercy had not left her room. As soon as Nathan had landed them in the castle she had ran and somehow she knew where to go. She had thrown herself into the bedroom and locked the door behind her, listening to Nathan beg her to come out. Food had been brought to her and Nathan had come every so often to try and get her to come out but she had ignored him. She had taken up a sitting position with her knees to her chest and had made camp in a corner of the room. This was hell.

After the second day she had been coming in and out of consciousness from lack of food and drink. Jareth had been going to her when she was asleep and had tried forcing her to drink fluids, but every time he had brought the liquid to her lips she had started to wake. He would always grow irritated and vow to not go to her again…but he never was good at keeping those vows.

Nathan knew the king would visit her and he had started staying outside of mercy's door, listening in case she needed him. He knew if she didn't eat or drink soon she would die and he refused to let that happen. It was growing to the end of the third day when he had finally had enough. He got to his feet and tried the door; it was locked as always. He took a deep breath and pushed his shoulder into the door. Nothing. He tried again four more times and the door didn't even creak under his weight. He frowned; he wasn't the most muscled of men but he should at least be able to break an old wooden door down. He placed a palm against the wood and growled. Magic. He banged a fist against the door and cursed the fae who had built the castle. He knew Mercy would be mad but he had no choice. He willed himself into her room and he found himself a few feet away from her.

"Oh Mer…" He shook his head and picked the sleeping girl up from the floor. As he placed her into the large bed he lightly shook her. Her head fell slightly to the side and her hair fell over her face. Nathan brushed the locks away and crawled onto the bed next to her. He prayed she would wake up soon.

~#~

Jareth had been called aboveground and he was grateful for the distraction. The prince was a constant irritation and that girl had been plaguing his mind since she had got there. As he landed on the windowsill the window blew open and he transformed into his fae self. A young girl gasped and spun to face him, her arms held out in a way that made the king assume she had once held a small child in them. The king smirked and crossed his arms.

"Your…you're the goblin king aren't you?" Her voice was small and her eyes wide. Jareth nodded his head slightly and tears formed in the girl's brown eyes.

"Please…give me my sister back. She hasn't done anything wrong…"

"If she did nothing wrong" Jareth interrupted her "Then why was she wished away"

"I didn't mean it!" The girl cried and Jareth raised a brow, completely bored with the usual scenario.

"Oh you didn't?" He slowly walked over the girl who cowered against the wardrobe. She shook her head and he stared blankly down at her.

""I've brought you a gift…" A crystal appeared in his hand and he held it out to the girl. She frowned and reached for it.

"It holds your dreams…would you like it?" She nodded and reached for it again.

"Then forget about the baby" Jareth's voice was no more than a whisper but he knew the girl had heard him. She paused for only a second before grabbing the crystal and grinning as if she had won. The king looked away in disgust and flicked his wrist; the crystal shattering and a cloud of glitter exploding over the girl. Her mouth went slack and her eyes glazed over. The king did not wish to remain aboveground any longer than he needed, he had a child to take care of.

~#~

Mercy opened her eyes to the sound of a baby crying. She sighed, content, and rolled onto her stomach closing her eyes again. Her arm landed softly on someone's chest and she opened one eye to find a red-headed man sleeping soundly on top of the covers. She smiled at him as she remembered who he was; Nathan, the only man she ever truly loved. She let her fingers trail down his shirt and over his chest until she felt him start to stir. She pulled the covers higher until they were over her chin and she closed her eyes as Nathan woke up. He hadn't realised he had fallen asleep and was disappointed that Mercy still was. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and flung his legs over the side of the bed. He thought he had felt something…he shook his head and ran a hand through his messy red hair. He knew watching Mercy sleep wouldn't do anything so he stood and made his way to his own home.

Mercy sat up and frowned as the baby kept crying. Why hadn't he gone to comfort the child? She shuffled to the wardrobe and pulled out a long silver nightgown and left her room. She didn't recognise the hallways and something felt off about the place, but she knew that if she found the child things would feel normal; she was just tired. A few moments of walking found her in a lightly painted room that resembled a nursery. There were dressing tables against one wall and a box of toys against the other. She took a step forward and grinned at the feeling of soft carpet under her bare feet. She wiggled her toes and took a few more steps. A small cot lay along the far wall and thin gold material hung above it, stars and moons hanging (she couldn't see any string) from the fabric. She ran her fingers along the wooden sides and smiled down at the now silent child staring back up at her. The girl was beautiful; brown tufts of hair sweeping over her head and wide green eyes sparkling up at the strange woman. Mercy reached down and picked the baby up and cradled her against her hip, the girl giggling and reached up towards Mercy's face. Mercy placed a hand over the child's and placed her cheek against the small hand. Mercy gave a sad smile and started swaying slightly with the child.

_*Dancing bears…painted wings…things I almost remember…_

_*And a song someone sings…once upon a December…._

_*Someone holds me safe and warm…horses prance through a silver storm_

_*Far away…long ago…glowing dim as an ember_

_*Things my heart used to know…things it yearns to remember_

Mercy's voice grew to a whisper as she noticed the child's head lull to her chest. When she felt the child's breathing even out she slowly placed her back into the cot and pulled the thin blanket over her. A tear fell onto the blanket and she quickly wiped under her eyes. She refused to dwell on the past. She took one last look at the child as her memory slowly came back to her; Nathan, the king and the underground. She suddenly felt a great sadness wash over her and it took everything she had not to break down in tears. She blew the little girl a kiss and turned to leave. She paused when she noticed a figure in the doorway and ran a hand through her long hair. She didn't want to talk to the goblin king, not right now, but she could tell he wouldn't let her leave. She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes.

"What do you want, king?"


	11. Chapter 10

Jareth winced at the defeated tone of her voice and frowned down at her. She had been crying, obvious by the red around her eyes, and the baby was silent after crying the castle down mere seconds ago.

"Jareth"

"What?"

"My name is Jareth" He watched as Mercy turned the name over in her head before nodding.

"Okay, Jareth, what do you want?" Her voice was flat.

"Why were you in here?" Mercy looked over her shoulder at the cot and gave another sad smile. Jareth noticed and took a step towards her, to which she flinched and stepped back.

"You don't need to fear me…" He began, but was stopped short when she raised a hand.

"You bring me here thinking I am another girl that you seem to be obsessed with and then you send me home. I am then brought back to this…place and you send me into the forest with those monsters. What, up to this point, am I not meant to fear?" Her voice remained low for the sleeping child but Jareth knew she was angry. He motioned for them to exit the room and Mercy nodded, following him out of the room. She closed the pale wooden door behind her and leaned against it.

"I have apologized for wrongly bringing you here in the idea that you were Sarah, who I am in fact not obsessed with but worried for. It was your prince, I believe, who brought you back here and I was unaware the fieries were occupying that area of the labyrinth. Nothing I have done or said to you has been hostile or threatening" He placed a hand against her cheek so fast she couldn't stop him. He felt her stiffen, but he ignored it, and wiped another tear from her eye. She sniffled and started to shake and Jareth immediately pulled her into an embrace. She hesitated for only a second before slowly wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head against his chest. He smoothed down her hair as she silently cried against him and waited for her to calm down. It didn't take long. She started to pull away and Jareth let her go, waiting for her to explain. She gave another sniffle and wiped the tears away.

"I'm...I'm sorry" She rubbed her temples and tried to avoid his eyes. He nodded.

"I will try and help as best I can if you allow me. I can be kind" She looked into his eyes for any sign of malice and found none.

"It's not something I really want to talk about…I heard a baby crying and it was irritating me so I shut it up" Her voice turned cold and she glared at the king.

"Why is there a baby here?" Jareth explained his job role and what became of the children and Mercy's anger ebbed.

"We seemed to have gotten off on the wrong foot…" Mercy held out a hand and Jareth took it in his.

"I'm Mercy" She gave Jareth a small smile and he smiled back.

"Jareth, king of the goblins and ruler of the labyrinth" He bowed before her and her smile grew.

"Can we try and be friends? I assume I'm going to be down here for a while…" Jareth nodded and she tried to hide the grimace.

"So…" Mercy relaxed and Jareth leaned against the wall. He raised a brow at her and motioned for her to carry on.

"Tell me about Sarah" Jareth frowned and shook his head, making Mercy tilt her head.

"If you tell me about Sarah I'll tell you why I was crying" Jareth wanted to keep her around because she might lead her to Sarah, but he knew he would like her more if he knew her. He took a deep breath and crossed his arms.

"Sarah…she wished her brother away and I did my job. I had never expected…I never thought it possible I would fall in love. She was young and foolish and she got on every one of my nerves. I thought the labyrinth would break her but it only made her stronger" Jareth smiled at the memories and sighed.

"I thought she would love me…if I offered her the world she would…but she ripped me apart and threw me into the darkness. I gave her brother back…" Jareth's voice was a whisper.

"I've been looking for her for so long…I need to apologize for everything I did to her…" Mercy frowned and crossed her arms.

"Wait. So she wished her brother away, made you look like an idiot for beating your labyrinth and then insulted you and broke your heart when she turned you down?" Jareth nodded slowly and Mercy let out a short laugh.

"Jareth you have nothing to apologize for! You did everything she asked and more, you offered her everything you had. If anything she should be begging for you to forgive her" Mercy placed a hand on his arm and Jareth felt his heart swell. No-one had ever said anything as kind to him in his life and he couldn't believe the words had come from Mercy; the girl that only days ago was a complete stranger.

"I just wish I could see her…" He shut his mouth as he realised what he said. Mercy knew she looked like Sarah and wondered if it was hurting him her being there.

"Hey look if you don't wanna be around me because I look like her I understand" She looked away from the king and he placed a finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"It won't be a problem, tell me why you were crying" Mercy closed her eyes.

"There was this guy…" Before she could finish the sentence Nathan was beside them, and he looked a mix between angry and relieved.

"Where the hell have you been?!" He growled. He took a step towards Mercy and she instinctively moved behind Jareth. Nathan's face fell when he realised what she was doing.

"Mer I wasn't going to…"

"I know" She stepped around Jareth and hugged him. Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist and clung to her.

"Where have you been? I went to look for you and you weren't there. I managed to get some nutrients into you last night but I was worried" Mercy gave him a slight squeeze and he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry Nat, I heard a baby crying and I had to calm her down. Jareth found me and we worked stuff out" Nathan gave Jareth a wary glance and Jareth nodded in agreement. Nathan gave a small sigh and let go of Mercy.

"Does this mean we can all get along now? No running off and throwing tantrums?" He tapped Mercy's nose and she pretended to be mad at him.

"If I have to be here I might as well learn to love it" She winked at Jareth and he raised a brow, Nathan missing it.

"Well I suppose we better get you settled in then" Nathan grinned down at her and she couldn't help but grin back; his mood was infectious. She took his hand and, thankfully, she didn't end up disappearing to another place.


	12. Chapter 11

**So sorry I haven't updated in a while; college has taken up most of my time! But I hope to update more often.**

**And please please please review! Reviews let me know if im doing good or bad and if my story stinks and keeps me motivated :-)**

**...**

Two months later

Mercy had settled into underground life quite well. There had been some arguments as to where she should live and they had agreed that, unless the prince was urgently needed, they would both stay at Jareth's castle. She had been given her own permanent room filled with clothes and books and, to her delight, music. The king often spent his free time with Mercy and Nathan; the three of them enjoying each other's company. But nothing lasts forever.

It was the beginning of winter when Mercy realised she could do magic. She had been watching Nathan and Jareth re-build part of the castle the goblins had 'accidently' blown up and she had felt bad about not being able to do anything. She had been sitting on the floor against the wall when a stone had rolled out towards her. She had picked it up with the intention of throwing it at Jareth when she suddenly stopped. She lowered her raised fist and cupped the stone in her hand. Jareth had told her once that mortals couldn't do magic but she had to wonder…if she was around Jareth and Nathan's magic so much would some of rubbed off on her? She focused hard on the smooth stone and placed her other hand over the top of it to try and 'hold in' the magic. Jareth had noticed the lack of complaining and had looked over his shoulder, frowning at what Mercy was doing. He jumped down from the rock ledge and landed gracefully on the stone floor, not far from Mercy. He strolled over and leaved over her.

"What are you doing?" Mercy jumped and blushed with embarrassment, how long had he been there? She pulled her hands to her chest and looked down to hide her face behind her hair. Nathan had noticed the lack of help and had also come to investigate. He knelt before her and opened her hands revealing the stone. He took it and turned it over in his hands before shrugging at Jareth.

"Why were you holding a rock?" Mercy shook her head and blushed harder; they were going to laugh at her.

"Tell us" Jareth's voice held the tone of an order but she had grown to know his moods and tones and knew he was just curious. She took a deep breath and looked up at them.

"I was trying to do magic…I know you said humans can't do it but I just thought since I had spent some time down here it might of rubbed off on me" Nathan looked to Jareth and shared a worried glance, both of them knowing it was time. Jareth rubbed the bridge of his nose and shook his head slightly. This was not a conversation he was prepared to have. Nathan was looking away and avoiding eye contact with Mercy. Jareth flicked his wrist and three chairs appeared, Nathan and himself taking a seat each. When offered one Mercy shook her head; the men were starting to freak her out and she was comfortable where she was. Jareth just sighed and looked down at her.

"I told you once that humans cannot do magic and it was no lie. Only fae can. However, if a human plans to live underground then he or she must pledge themselves" Jareth gave another look towards Nathan and continued.

"The underground is divided by race; dwarves, fairies, goblins…each race is fae. Fae cannot reproduce as easily as humans can and this makes their numbers decrease with every war that takes place. You have to understand that humans rarely come to our lands as anything more than children. When fresh meat comes each kingdom fights over the rights to that human. Once the human decides which kingdom they wish to live in the fae…change them. They become that fae's species and get certain magic" When Jareth finished he waited for a response from Mercy. Nathan had watched them both during the talk and had noticed Mercy's eyes grow slightly wider when he mentioned change. There was awkward silence for a few minutes before Mercy burst into a fit of laughter. The two men looked at each other in confusion before watching the curvy brunette roll onto her side, crying with the force of the laugh.

"What is amusing you?" Jareth had found nothing funny while explaining how pledging works and he was certain that, if asked, Nathan would also be clueless. When Mercy had calmed down she straightened herself up, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry Jareth it just sounded like you were saying if I were to stay in the underground I'd have to change species" When Jareth didn't respond she turned to Nathan with a questioning look that said tell-me-he-is-kidding. Nathan shook his head slightly and Mercy's face paled slightly.

"This is no joke. If you are going to live in our world then you will change to suit it" Jareth's voice had gone hard and he was in full king mode. Mercy bristled and Nathan sensed an argument coming; since they had become friends they had not argued once and he was glad about it.

"And if I don't want to live in your world?" She challenged. Jareth's eyes grew dark and he stood towering over her, a terrifying sight to anyone who hadn't spent the last few months with him. But Mercy was not afraid, she had been through a lot worse than anything he could do to her, and she stood up to him with her head only just reaching his shoulders.

"Then you can leave my kingdom and not come back" Jareth's heart was beating furiously as he gambled away his chance of happiness. He wanted more than anything for her to stay with him but he knew he could not force her; she hadn't been wished away and she wasn't running his labyrinth.

"Merc I can't protect you if you go back…I have to stay down here" Nathan had put a hand on her shoulder and she now looked up at him. The pair exchanged worried looks and she hung her head.

"What do I have to do?" Jareth's heart broke at the defeated tone of her voice and looked anywhere but at her.

"There must be a ball held to show you off to the other kingdoms. Once you have decided on the fae that best suits you then you will pledge yourself to them and they will turn you. It might not be right away, however, they can wait up to a year if they wish before you are changed and gain your magic" Mercy thought over what he said and gave a small nod in agreement. She couldn't go aboveground without Nathan, who was now whispering how sorry he was into her hair. She hadn't noticed but she had started crying and the young price was doing his best to make her stop. Jareth was confused and it wasn't a feeling he wanted to get used to.

"We can hold off the ball for another month or so but it will have to happen" Jareth kneeled in front of where Nathan was holding Mercy to his shoulder. She sniffled and shook her head.

"No. I just want it over with…" An idea struck her and she sprang from Nathan's grip and held onto Jareth's shirt tightly, pulling him very closely towards her.

"I can be like you though right? I can just pledge myself to you and everything will be okay?" The hope in her eyes was so obvious it made the answer that much harder to give.

"Mercy…I may not be the best choice for you. I would very much like it but there may be others you wold set your eyes upon" He spoke soft, as if to a child, and it soothed her. What he wanted her to say was that there was no one else she would rather be with but she just nodded and rolled her shoulders. When she said nothing more Jareth stood and straightened out his shirt. He would have to teach Mercy how to behave in front of royalty before the ball and it would not be easy. He motioned for Nathan to follow him and he walked out of the room. Nathan reluctantly followed after making sure Mercy would be ok. When he met the king in the hallway he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"She has a lot to learn before we can even think about presenting her to the courts. I will not have time to teach her…you will have to" Nathan nodded and started to walk away; he needed to make arrangements with his father so he could stay in the city longer.

"And Nathan" He looked over his shoulder and inwardly shuddered at the toothy grin Jareth was giving him.

"May the best fae win"


	13. Chapter 12

Mercy, dressed in a deep blue silk dress, gave a low and elaborate bow that made her chest strain against the tight dress and her arms fly out to the sides. She had been practicing the correct way to greet underground royalty and had spent most of the day hidden in her room. Nathan had shown her how to curtsy and she had looked like a fool and refused to do it again after slipping and falling on her backside. Nathan had argued on the subject for a little while but gave in and taught her how to bow. Once she was released from her lessons she had ran to her bedroom and found a simple yet beautiful blue dress spread on her bed. She had eyes it warily for a few seconds before trying it on. It had been a tight fit but she had managed to squeeze herself into it and had started her bow. She was starting to get the hang of it when she heard a light chuckle behind her. She had jumped out of her skin and turned to find a tall, blonde haired woman smirking at her.

"Do that at the ball and the royal families will have your head" Her voice was cold and sharp and Mercy knew she shouldn't be in the castle, let alone her room.

"Was I doing something wrong?" She asked innocently. This woman had no right to be there but telling her to get lost didn't seem the right way to speak to her. Mercy looked the woman over and didn't feel at all threatened by the way she looked; her blonde hair was long and thick but it seemed dull and split and her blue eyes seemed dead. Her skin was beautifully pale but she could see bone start to push against skin and it made her look like a starved model. Her attire wasn't much better; a formal black waist coat with no undershirt gave off the vibe she was trashy and the matching short skirt heightened the effect. To top the whole outfit off she seemed to have a 'cape' dropping down her back that looked as if it were made out of a bin bag. It was all Mercy could do not to laugh.

"Oh darling everything was wrong" The woman pushed herself off the wall and stalked towards Mercy, who was fighting her natural response to flee. The woman stood inches from Mercy and tilted her head slightly.

"If you insist on bowing before the higher class you must make yourself seem as unimportant and low as you can possibly be" The woman demonstrated with an elegant bow that Mercy knew she could never pull off. When she stood again to her full height she flashed Mercy a toothy smile and her blood froze in her veins. Those teeth…

"You're a vampire" She blurted and regretted her words. The woman's smile turned into a full grin and her fangs were shown better; it made her look terrifying.

"My name, little girl, is Helena" Helena gave a slight nod of her head and took a step towards Mercy, who in turn took a step back. Helena flashed fang.

"I'm not here to harm you. I am here as an ambassador of my people to see if it is worth coming to this…cute…little ball your goblin king is throwing. What a precious little thing you are…" Helena gave Mercy a look that clearly stated she would happily devour her in a second. Mercy tried to slow her heart rate but knew she couldn't.

"I don't mean to be rude Helena but the ball isn't for a while and you're in my bedroom" Helena looked around herself and gave a small frown, had she not noticed where she was?

"So I am…it does not matter" Mercy raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to speak but was silenced at Helena's raised hand.

"The ball is in a month's time correct? Why waste that time when you can already pledge yourself to people who can care and provide for you?" Mercy frowned.

"I am already with people who can care and provide for me. The only reason I'm going to this stupid ball is to please Jareth and Nathan and then I'm going to pledge myself to one of them" Mercy had not noticed Helena's eyes grow dark, so she gasped in fright when a cold hand clamped around her throat.

"You listen here and you listen good, child. Those boys cannot protect you from everything this world has to throw at you and if you stay with them you won't survive. Join us, and we can give you a life mortals could only dream of having" Her pupils had dilated and Mercy could feel the magic wash over body. Her mind became fuzzy and she could feel her mouth go slack, what was wrong with her? She was screaming inside her own head but nothing was happening; it was as if she were paralyzed. She knew Helena was trying to control her and she was furious that the woman would dare to do such a thing. Mercy fought as hard as she could to ignore she magic's pull and Helena found the mortal girl glaring up at her, fire in her eyes.

"Life? Is that what you have?" Mercy gave out a cruel laugh that made the older woman's lip twitch.

"Look at you! Your mind may be somewhat alive but your body is decaying. You look like you have been dragged through a graveyard and then tried to hide it in a poor attempt at dressing yourself. You think you can win me over by insulting my friends and threatening my life at the same time? You are pathetic, and if you are the ambassador of your race then I pity whoever is in charge" Mercy was able to choke out the last of her words before Helena let out a snarl and slammed her head against the stone wall. Mercy gave out a scream of pain and watched the world spin before her.

"When the time comes you will pick us and when you do we will make sure the transformation is painful. Do not think so highly of yourself, mortal. That king of yours would sell your soul to me if I could give him that Sarah of his. And your prince?" She laughed and Mercy shivered.

"You think you are the first girl to catch his eye? You are nothing but a toy to us and the sooner you realise that the better. You are not royalty you are food" Her eyes flashed and she dropped Mercy, who crumpled on the floor with a pained gasp. Helena turned on her heels and walked to the full length window leading to the balcony. Mercy could see black cloud her vision and she just about made out Helena climb up on the railing and look back at her. Her face was utterly demonic and her spine seemed to protrude through her clothes.

"I will be back and I when I am you will pledge yourself to me" She leapt from the balcony just as Mercy lost consciousness.


	14. Chapter 13

**Sorry I was away so long was in hospital and wasn't allowed my laptop ****L**** Working on next chapter now so enjoy and review!**

The sun was setting on the labyrinth and the goblins, who were usually running around causing mayhem in the castle, were now packed into the throne room while their king bounced a baby on his knee. He was deep in thought over the upcoming ball and was still unsure whether Mercy was ready for it all or not. He hadn't heard off the girl since Nathan had started their lessons and he was hurt that she hadn't sought him out. The child gurgled happily and Jareth smiled down into his bright blue eyes. The last few hours had been a bore; the young prince had returned to his kingdom, Mercy was nowhere to be found and the runner was running in circles inside his labyrinth. He had managed to find an opening in one of the walls and was now cursing and the brick walls surrounding him. A few of the goblins snorted at the foul words while others laughed hysterically. The king turned the baby away from the goblins and held him up so their faces were on the same level. The boy looked similar to young Toby.

"You remind me of the babe…"

"What babe?" A goblin squeaked.

"The babe with the power" The king smirked as the old tune came to life and he spun the baby in his arms.

"Dance magic dance…" The king spun and jumped around the room, throwing the baby to the goblins and then retrieving him moments later. The baby was laughing and the goblins were happy which, in turn, made the king feel proud. He sang to the baby until he could no longer keep his eyes open. The king slowly sank to his throne and held the baby close to his chest, feeling his even breathing. Jareth had always wanted heirs of his own and he had hoped Sarah would fail and Toby would be his. He would never of offered the young boy up for adoption; he felt a connection to the child he had not felt towards any other. When Sarah had won he envisioned them having children and raising Toby alongside them but she had refused him. The king frowned as he remembered the look of disgust she had given him when he had offered her everything he had and he would of thrown another crystal if he hadn't had a baby in his arms. He shook thoughts of Sarah out of his mind and focused on Mercy. The girl was not like Sarah yet she caught his attention. He told himself it was not because of her looks but because of her personality too. She was defiant and strong and he knew, in time, he would fall in love with her. The king frowned and stared at nothing. He didn't want his heart broken once more and he knew the prince had feelings for her, yet he needed someone to rule beside him and he wanted Mercy.

"We will just have to make her choose me at the ball" Jareth murmured to the sleeping boy. He chuckled softly and drew a crystal and started forming his plan.

~#~

_A girl was sitting at a vanity mirror with her brunette hair falling down her back. It came to her waist and curled around her arms. Mercy took a step towards her and tilted her head; who is she? And where am i? She felt a dull pain at the back of her head but ignored it as she slowly advanced on the girl. When she came close enough to touch, Mercy reached out a hand and placed it on the girl's shoulder and watched as it went right through her. Mercy gasped and tried again and the girl didn't even move. She frowned deeply and moved to face the girl and stopped dead. _

_"I'm dead…that bitch killed me" She whispered and shook her head. The girl was putting down a small tube of red lipstick and puckering her lips. Her face was pointed and her jade eyes were large. Mercy was looking at her double. When she noticed the girl's eyes she let out a shaky breath in realisation. _

_"So…your Sarah?" Mercy leaned against the table and crossed her arms, but not before the table shook slightly under her weight. Sarah jumped slightly and looked around the table for the cause of the shake. Mercy raised a brow and smiled slightly._

_"So I can't touch you but I can touch anything around you?" Mercy lightly pushed the lipstick over and Sarah jumped out of her seat and backed away. _

_"Whose there?" She growled. She held out her hands and was looking around her room._

_"Goblins? Hoggle?" Mercy didn't know what a hoggle was but she knew Sarah was referring to something from the underground. Mercy reached down and took the lipstick's lid off and turned to the mirror._

_Don't be scared, I won't hurt you._

_Sarah took a step forward and stared at the mirror. _

_"Who are you?"_

_You don't remember me, Sarah?_

_Sarah gasped and fell to her knees. _

_"Jareth…" Her eyes started to water and her hands shook. Mercy felt bad for pretending to be the king but knew she couldn't explain it all to Sarah on such a small mirror._

_My magic is weak. Cannot appear. Where are you?_

_Sarah brushed away a few tears and stood again, apologising for what she had done. Mercy rolled her eyes and underline the part asking where she was. _

_"Texas…I'm in Texas…." Her words were a whisper and Mercy saw everything start to blur. _

_"I'll find you Sarah!" _

~#~

Jareth had placed the baby in a crib and was walking his castle, something he rarely had time for. He was going over the stages of his plan in his head. He ran a hand over the wall on his right and felt the magic of the labyrinth pulse under his palm and he sighed; he missed the moments when he could let everything go and just enjoy the magic. He closed his eyes and savoured the feeling. He would have to teach Mercy how to feel the labyrinth once she was his queen. His mind wondered to fantasies of the future when he felt something shift in front of him and the magic in his castle spiked. He opened his eyes and glared at the woman in front of him.

"How dare you enter my castle Helena" Jareth's voice was cold.

"I am not here to start a war, my dear. I just wanted to see the competition" She grinned and showed her fangs, and Jareth did the same.

"Stay away from the human, she won't choose your kind over us" Helena smiled, actually smiled, and that unnerved Jareth. Vampires rarely smiled and it was never a good sign when they did. Jareth had known Helena for a very long time and she had only ever smiled once.

"She is very beautiful is she not? Looks very much like that girl who defeated you many years ago" Jareth narrowed his eyes.

"Why so interested?"

"Me? I saw nothing of interest in her, but the king…he wants her" Jareth tensed and his hands balled into fists, causing Helena to smirk. Everyone knew vampires were heartless creatures; but no creature was as heartless as king Malachi. Helena knew first-hand how cruel he was with pledges, the smirk slipping from her face as she remembered.

"What happened to us Jareth? We used to be so close…" Helena's voice was a whisper but Jareth ignored the pain. He remembered the bright young girl at the summer ball and how she pledged her soul to vampires.

"You chose them, Helena. After all we did for you, after all we did to protect you, you chose them" Helena winced at the dull tone of his voice and nodded. She knew the pain it caused for the king to watch her run to the vampires, but that was the past and she couldn't change it if she wanted to. Her face went blank as she looked towards the king.

"The girl is quite clumsy…she lost a lot of blood" Before the king could respond she had evaporated.

"Damn you Helena!" Jareth growled. He pulled a crystal to his hand and urged it to find Mercy. The small ball clouded for a second before clearing on the girl crumpled on the floor, a small pool of blood around her head. Jareth's grip on the crystal tightened to the point where it shattered around his gloved hand.

"You will pay for this…" He vowed as he transported himself to Mercy.


	15. Chapter 15

**Let Her Go – Within Temptation **

Mercy slowly awoke as Jareth brushed hair from her face. A spot on the back of her head throbbed and, when she placed a hand there, she could feel something damp and stick in her hair. She sucked air through her teeth when her fingers brushed the sore spot and she looked into Jareth's face. He looked worried, why? She gave him a shaky smile and his heart gave a painful squeeze. What had Helena done to her? He placed a hand under her neck and lifted her so the good side of her head was rested on his lap.

"Mercy can you talk?" His voice was soft and gentle. Mercy nodded slightly and Jareth gave a sigh of relief.

"What did she do to you?"

"She…got angry. I provoked her and then she left" Mercy couldn't remember much of what happened but the memory of seeing Sarah was burnt into her mind. She grabbed Jareth's collar and her eyes went wide.

"Jareth there's something I need to tell you" Jareth put a loved hand to her face and she leaned into him.

"It can wait, you need medical attention. Helena hurt you and it's my fault…she hurt you because you look like…Sarah" Jareth hung his head and Mercy shook hers.

"No…I provoked her…Sarah"

"Shh" He placed his other hand over Mercy's and took them both to an empty room in the castle. He brought in a small bed and placed her on it, a crystal forming in his hand. He closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them a dark skinned woman was looking back at him.

"This better be important, King, or else…" She had taken a step towards Jareth when she noticed a girl lying on the bed next to him. She raised a dark eyebrow and crouched beside the bed. After a quick observation she frowned up at the goblin king.

"What happened to her?"

"Helena happened" The woman nodded in understanding and reached into a bag at her side. She rummaged around until she found a small pot of powder and , when she brought it out of the bag, her brown eyes shone. She turned to the mortal girl and ordered the king to lift her head. The woman lifted the lid of the pot and dabbed some powder on the wound, making Mercy cry out in pain. Jareth's eyes went wide and he placed a hand on either side of her face to wipe away her tears.

"She will be fine after a few days of rest. She didn't lose that much blood and the powder will help the wound heal faster"

"Thank you, Carla" The woman nodded and pushed a few stray strands of curly black hair behind her ear.

"Stay with her if you can…I wouldn't want to be alone in here" And with that she was gone and Jareth was left with Mercy. He sat on the edge of her bed and took her hand.

"Mercy…seeing you like that…" He couldn't find the words to explain how angry and scared he had been when he had seen her in a pool of blood. She gave him a small smile.

"I have spent all this time looking for Sarah and then I found you…I don't know what to do anymore" Mercy didn't know what to say to him. She sat up as much as she could and put a small hand to his cheek. He turned watery eyes on her and she smiled.

"You only know you love someone when you let them go, Jareth. You think you love her now but do you really know what love is?" She rubbed her thumb over his cheek bone and continued.

"You can keep searching for her and you may find her, but think; would she want to be found?" She felt horrible for not telling Jareth about Sarah but she remembered the scared look on her face and her tears.

"You think I should give up?" Jareth choked out.

"I think you should think about what Sarah would want" She watched as Jareth thought it over before he nodded. She was right and he should of stopped a long time ago, he knew that. He looked into Mercy's grey eyes and saw such sadness; she had lost someone too?

"You never told me why you were crying all those months ago" Mercy noticed the quick subject change and shifted nervously in the bed. She remembered the conversation but didn't know if the king could be trusted.

"It's not important anymore…"

"Mercy anything that makes you upset is important to me" He gave her an encouraging smile and she felt her heart melt at the love she saw in his eyes. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

"I met Nathan when I was in college…we were in a library and I couldn't reach a book on one of the high shelves. He helped me get it and we started talking. Soon we were really close" She smiled at the memory.

"I had a boyfriend at the time and I loved him so much, he was perfect. Brendan. After a few months of seeing Nathan I noticed he started changing; he was rude to me and started accusing me of being unfaithful. I ignored it at first but then…" Jareth noticed the pause and placed his hand over hers. She gave out a shaky sigh.

"He told me to stop seeing Nathan and I flat out refused, why should I when I did nothing wrong! He got angry and…he hit me" Jareth's jaw dropped; he couldn't believe anyone would ever think of hurting her.

"I was so scared to see Nathan after that. I only had to mention his name and Brendan would punish me. But Nathan came to my house one night and begged me to talk to him. I tried telling him to go away, that I hated him, but he pushed his way inside. Brendan was there" Jareth pulled Mercy into a tight hug and she sniffled.

"They argued after Nathan realised what he had done and then…they fought. Nathan won and got me away from Brendan; took me to live with him" Jareth was shocked but he knew that wasn't why she was crying. He stroked her hair and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Everything was perfect for a little while. Brendan didn't come near me and Nathan was just amazing…until…I found I was pregnant. Me and Brendan had been close a few times but I never thought…" Jareth squeezed her slightly as a few tears escaped.

"Nathan supported me of course and soon enough little Angel was in the world. When we took her back to Nathan's life was a bit unstable but we managed and we were happy, Jareth. We were happy" She started crying and Jareth could sense something terrible was going to happen.

"Brendan took her away from you?"

"Oh he did worse than that" She growled, making Jareth jump slightly at the venom in her words.

"I told Nathan to take a night off from baby duty, let his hair down so to speak. He left and I put Angel to bed and I just…fell asleep. The monitor was working the house was warm and I was too relaxed to stay away. Perfect" Her voice was just a whisper on the air and if Jareth were human he wouldn't of heard her.

"I woke to her screams; the house was on fire and there was smoke everywhere. I couldn't see I couldn't breathe and I couldn't find her. I fell over and then he was there, his hands around my neck. I would of died if Nathan hadn't come back. Something stupid about a bar being closed or something. He got Brendan off me and dragged me outside, said he called for the fire service when he saw the smoke. I tried to get back for her, Nathan ran inside" She had stopped crying now.

"Nathan had to be pulled out of the house and they couldn't find Brendan"

"And the baby…"

"He burnt her alive, Jareth" Jareth shuddered and held her close, the images inside his head scaring him.

"I am so sorry, Mercy. I swear I will find the bastard and make him wish he were never born" Mercy let out a cruel laugh and Jareth looked down at her.

"Oh you don't have to; I found him myself. He thought he would be able to scare me again but he was so wrong. I beat the living shit out of him, would of killed him if Nathan hadn't dragged me away. Police took care of the rest"

"I'm sorry" Was all Jareth could say. Mercy nodded and pulled away.

"I know what it's like to lose someone precious, Jareth. It never gets easy but over time you learn to deal with the pain. Sarah is in a happy place now I'm sure" And with that she lay back down and rolled over, dismissing Jareth. He gave her a pitying look and pulled her blanket higher over her. He would move her to her room once she was asleep but until then he need to speak to the young prince, and fast.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry I haven't posted in a long time but I've been busy with a lot of things (don't hate me!)**

**I know you want to get on with the story but I just want to say a BIG thank you to StaticMissi for giving me a kick up the butt and helping me get through the writer's block ****J**

The earth king sat high on his throne with his son sat to his right and his wife to his left. He was glad to hear his son was going to stay in his kingdom and had welcomed him home with open arms. His wife, Aura, had got the young prince dressed and fed and now the three of them sat in the throne room. Nathan had wanted to walk through the gardens with his mother, but the king had received a crystal from one of his fellow kings. Jackal, the king's second hand man, entered through the large wooden doors and held out the crystal in the palm of his hand. The crystal started to vibrate and, in a cloud of glitter, a small goblin appeared. Jackal rolled his eyes and held the furry creature by the collar of its ragged shirt. It squirmed for a few seconds before fixing its gaze on the king. It thought, with its face screwed up, for a minute and recited the not the king had given him.

"Jareth, King of Goblins requests Prince Nathan's presence in the castle beyond goblin city" The goblin beamed at the king, who scowled down at it. The king leaned forward and motioned for the goblin to come forward. Jackal let the creature go and it scurried to the steps in front of the throne.

"Tell your king that the prince is busy and if he wants to request a meeting then he can send a letter and not a disgusting thing" The goblin glared at the earth king and snarled.

"Wait! Dad it could be important" Nathan knew the king wouldn't call for him if it wasn't about Mercy. He was yet to tell his dad about her.

"Then the king can come himself"

"Please…"

"No" The king cut him off.

"I allowed you to spend enough time aboveground and away from your duties, now it is time for you to come back to reality" The king sat back and waved his hand as a sign for Jackal to take the goblin way.

"He has the mortal girl!" Jackal stopped and gave a questioning look towards his king, who had now turned towards his son.

"Explain"

"Jareth had been looking for the girl that beat his labyrinth, Sarah. But instead he found her doppelganger and now she is living underground and her ball is being planned and I need to see her, dad, because he wouldn't call if it wasn't about her" Once he had finished his plea the king rubbed his chin. He had heard there was a mortal underground but that was all. By what his son had said it seemed that he knew the girl and that could be useful to him.

"You have been keeping things from me my son and that is very dangerous" Nathan looked to the floor and waited for his father to shout like he always did. Aura had been watching the conversation silently and as the king set his gaze on her she slowly shook her head. Her son had been through enough this past year and he didn't need his father making matters worse. The king gave an annoyed sigh and turned to the little goblin.

"Tell your king that he should be expecting my son soon, but he is not staying" Nathan's head shot up at the king's words. He doubted the kings words but stood and moved towards Jackal before he could change his mind. The tall dark skinned man bowed before the king and grabbed the back of the goblin's shirt once more, lifting the creature and following his prince. Once they had left the room the queen turned to her king and frowned.

"What? Is this not what you wanted?" He didn't understand why his wife was unhappy with him as he had gone against what he had wanted in an attempt to please her.

"You speak to him as one of your subjects, not your son and it was because of you that he wished to be sent aboveground" Her tone was sharp and the king knew she was angry which in turn caused him to become irritated.

"You know full well it was not I who drove him to go to that place" He growled. The queen had never been afraid to speak her mind to her husband, king or not, and she was not afraid then.

"It is law that he needs a wife, Spiridon. The girl I chose for him is beautiful and kind and she will make him happy" The king bristled at the mention of his name and stood towering over his wife.

"The boy was not ready for a wife, Aura, and you know it! He was young and scared and I gave him a way to be free for a few more years. It was you who made him choose the humans over his own kind so do not try and push this on me" He regretted his words as soon as they were out but he knew he could not look weak in front of the guards, his people. He saw a tear run down his wife's cheek and cursed himself for upsetting her. But it was too late now. She stood and pushed her way past the king and stormed out through the doors.

She passed the confused guards and found her way to the palace gardens. She paused in front of the marble steps leading away from the castle and breathed in the fresh scent of the flowers. The gardens were her favourite place to just sit and think because she knew no-one would bother her. She slowly walked down the steps and let her hands softly trail along the heads of the many roses that lined the garden borders. She remembered how her husband used to bring her a single red rose every morning when they were courting. She never once played hard to get and accepted the rose by placing a small kiss on his cheek while blushing fiercely. He was just a prince then. She went over the conversation she had just had and sat under the protection of a large willow tree. Did her son really not want the girl? She was sure she had chosen the perfect woman for her son to marry…but she knew times had changed and maybe she should of let her son choose for himself. She sighed and leaned against the cold bark of the tree. Was this human girl the goblin king held captive going to become a problem? Nathan had already show he cared for her greatly by speaking out of turn but…could there be more? As she sat deep in thought she was unaware that the king had been watching her. He vowed to himself that he would make Nathan see the girl his wife had chosen to be the perfect partner, maybe that would make up for his own stupidity. Until then he knew he had to keep an eye on the human. The king stepped back into the shadows and thought of a plan.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated recently. One of my pet mice died Tuesday night and I just had an operation this morning so it's been a rough week. Will hopefully add some more chapters soon. Hope you enjoy this long one.**

As soon as they were in the castle Nathan let his magic flow around the castle until he found Jareth. The king was in the medical room and he could feel Mercy's presence close to him. He made to move in that direction when Jackal held him back.

"Nathan…we've been friends for a long time"

"Since we were kids"

"You know you can tell me anything? Do you love this girl?" Nathan frowned slightly and shook Jackal's hand off his shoulder.

"We don't have time for stupid questions"

"It's not so stupid; do you love the mortal or not? Kim deserves to know the truth" Jackal's eyes were wide and Nathan could see how much he cared for the girl. They had both been friends with Kim when they were younger but the hierarchy of the underground separated them, until Nathan's family employed Jackal's. A few years ago Nathan's mother had invited Kim over once more and the pair had bonded over the stupid lives of royals. It was then that his mother had decided to inform them that they would be wed and that was when Nathan ran. It's not that he didn't like Kim, she was an amazing girl, it's just that he wasn't ready for marriage at the time. Then he met Mercy. Then he fell in love. As much as he hated to admit it he knew Jackal was right and Kim deserved a hell of a lot better than himself. Nathan sighed.

"I love them both very much….but Mercy is different from any girl I've ever known" Jackal nodded once and looked down at the goblin that he still held in his hand. He wrinkled his nose and dropped the creature, watching as it scurried away to find it's king. When Nathan was sure Jackal wouldn't press the matter he headed in the direction of the medical room. It didn't take very long.

Jareth heard the prince and his second walk into the room and possessively blocked the sleeping girl from their view.

"You asked to see me?" Jackal leaned against the wall and crossed his arms as he watched Nathan try to look around Jareth.

"Why didn't you tell me!" He furiously whispered. Nathan looked unimpressed and also folded his arms.

"You have to be more specific"

"Brendan" Nathan froze and I stepped forward to ask what was wrong. Nathan saw me and shook his head and I leaned back to the wall. He turned to the king and frowned.

"It wasn't my right to tell you…how do you know about him?"

"I found Mercy crying in the nursery. How could you think she was ok?" Jareth made the mistake of taking a step forward and revealing Mercy. Nathan gasped and rushed forward to hover a hand over the bandage that covered most of Mercy's head. His hand shook and it took all he had to not shout and wake her.

"What happened to her, what did you do?!" Jareth pulled Nathan away and pointed a long, gloved finger at him.

"Helena, a vampire, went to her in the hopes she would pledge herself to the coven. Mercy refused and…insulted…her which resulted in Helena becoming violent. She sustained an injury to her head but it will heal in a few days" Nathan had become pale and ran a hand through his hair as he watched Mercy sleep. She had been through so much already and now this.

"She is not safe in your castle, goblin king" Jareth nodded and rubbed his chin.

"I know. I think we should postpone the ball until things are more stable for her" Nathan agreed and they both looked at the small mortal girl. They had forgotten about Jackal because in that moment all they could think of was how precious that angel was and how much each man wanted to protect her. Jackal closed his eyes and prayed that the king, and future king, knew what they were doing with the girl. When the human began to stir Jareth decided to step out.

"I'll let you have some time with her" He stepped out of the room and I indicated that I was also leaving, to which Nathan nodded.

Nathan took his chance and sat on the edge of the bed and slowly stroked Mercy's brown hair away from her face. Mercy moaned softly and opened her eyes. She was confused for a few seconds before she remembered the talk with Jareth and what she had, or hadn't, told him about Sarah. She suddenly felt guilty.

"Nathan…" She whispered sleepily. Nathan shushed her and took her hand in his.

"Were postponing the ball honey, just until your better" He didn't like lying to her but he knew it was for the best. Mercy focused on nothing for a little while to the point where Nathan thought she was paralyzed but then she sat up straight and put her hands together.

"Please don't take that away from me, I'm going to be fine in a few days and I've been practicing and please don't do it" She was close to tears and Nathan couldn't take it anymore. He pulled her into his arms and began stroking her hair again.

"Okay, Shh…I'll make sure the ball will go ahead as planned, it was only an idea" She seemed to calm down and he took her face in his hands.

"Mercy it kills me to see you like this I really don't want you to be in the same room as that bitch"

"I'll be fine Nat, you guys will be there to protect me" Nathan looked down and took a deep breath. When he looked up again Mercy saw anger in his eyes.

"During the ball anything goes as it's the kingdom's only real chance to win you over"

"What do you mean?" Mercy understood perfectly well but she needed to hear Nathan say it.

"It means that if Helena decides threatening you further will convince you to join them then she can do it. There are true monsters there, Mercy, and they can hurt you if they can justify it. Why do you think I've been training you do hard? Make one wrong move and you can be punished" Mercy flinched and Nathan realised why. He wiped a tear from Mercy's cheek and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Why didn't you tell me you were upset? I could of helped" Mercy sniffled and put her head on his shoulder. Nathan felt heat rise up his neck but ignored it.

"It was nothing…it's just still hard to be around children and be reminded of…her" I gave her a soft squeeze and kissed the top of her head.

"He won't ever get you down here. I would rather die than let him get his hands on you and that includes the monsters down here too" Mercy noted the fierceness in his voice and put an arm around his neck in a half hug.

"You always have been too good for me Nathan" She kissed Nathan's neck lightly and his neck became hotter. He swallowed the heat as best he could but not before Mercy could feel it.

"Are you okay? You're really warm" She placed the back of her hand to his neck and he pulled away. He could see the hurt in her eyes and cursed too low for her to hear.

"I'm fine" She didn't seem convinced so he turned back to her. She gave him a small smile and he gave her one back. His powers were always out of control when his emotions were and Mercy kissing his neck and getting so close wasn't helping. Aboveground it was easier to control them but down there it was harder than keeping a bear on a dog leash.

"You lied to me before and we ended up here, please don't do it again" Nathan scratched his forehead and nodded.

"I'm fae, obviously, and my family are royal. We are earth fae which means we can control the elements…it gets hard to control my powers when my emotions get out of control and your…kiss…didn't really help" Her eyes widened before an evil grin spread across her face.

"Show me" Nathan shook his head and stood from the bed.

"No way you could get hurt"

"I've been through worse" He began to walk away when she grabbed his hand and slowly pushed the other one up his back. The thin material made it easy for him to feel every part of her hand run over his muscles. His body shuddered as the hand came back down with her nails lightly scraping down.

"Mercy…"

"I can force it out of you, you know" Nathan gave a low growl as he felt something stir in his trousers. He spun fast and caught Mercy's hands before she could do any more damage.

"It will burn you and I will not be responsible for your injuries" Mercy nodded enthusiastically and Nathan backed away a few feet. When he was sure she was out of range he began to think. He remembered Mercy coming to his house for the first time and how nervous she was. He thought about how confident she became around him to the point that they were comfortable being in underwear around each other. He remembered her slipping into his bed one night in just a thin, oversized shirt and girl boxers; her body wrapping around his as she fell asleep. The heat rose again and this time Nathan didn't stop it. The heat surrounded the inside of his skull and it felt so right just letting the magic wash over him. He opened his mouth slightly as he watched Mercy, who was watching him in adoration. She had noticed a redness run up his neck and over his face before a bright yellow light spilled out from his mouth and eyes until there was nothing but the light. She slowly stood and took a step towards Nathan before he quickly held up a hand.

"No...don't…you'll get burnt" His voice was faint and carried on the air. Mercy stopped and continued to stare. After a few minutes like that the light went away and Mercy could physically see Nathan's energy drain. She rushed to him and held him up in a tight hug with her arms around his waist.

"That was amazing" Nathan smiled at the awe in her voice and placed a hand on her lower back.

"I've never shown that to anyone; powers are a personal thing among fae"

"But Jareth and Helena…"

"…Are show offs that have no-one left to become personal with" Mercy remembered how sad Jareth was over Sarah and decided she needed to tell someone.

"Nathan…if you knew you could make someone happy, but knew it would hurt someone else, what would you do?" Something passed over his eyes too quick for Mercy to catch. Was she talking about him? About them? How could she know about Kim?

"I…would do whatever would make me happy" Nathan paid close attention to Mercy's body language and came to the conclusion that she was conflicted. If she told him she loved him he would be too happy for words but he knew she needed to do what would make her happy for once.

"I would happy with either outcome" Nathan's heart sunk and his face became expressionless.

"Nathan?"

"Don't hurt one person to save the feelings of another" His voice was cold and Mercy was confused at his tone.

"But if I hurt that person things could turn out okay for her in the end" Nathan blew out air from his nose and ran a hand through his hair.

"Look, Mercy, let's just cut to it. I love you. I have loved you since the day I met you and I always will love you. But you need to put your happiness first for once and do what you want to do. Don't say you want to be with me if you don't want it" Mercy stared at him for a few seconds before shock took over him.

"You...weren't talking about us were you?" She shook her head and gave Nathan a pitiful look. He hated pity.

"Nathan I'm so sorry I didn't think…"

"No you didn't. You never thought of me like that you never gave me a chance"

"I do love you, more than a friend, but with the pledge stuff coming up I just can't think about things like that now" She took his face in her hands and gave his nose a soft kiss. Nathan understood but that didn't stop him hurting.

"Wait, who were you talking about? The other person I mean?" She pulled away and Nathan knew this wasn't going to be a pretty conversation, so he tried to change it.

"Who were you on about?"

"Tell me first" Damn her.

"Before I left for aboveground my mother had let me catch up with an old friend of mine from my childhood. I hadn't even met you then and it's law that a prince my age must be married" He could see her understand as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Your engaged…"

"No! Mom wants us to be but I don't see Kim that way, she's like a sister! I love you Mercy. I ran away to aboveground and found you and I still don't want to marry her" She sniffled and nodded but he knew she was still upset with him. He couldn't blame her at all.

"What were you talking about then?" He tried to push a stray lock of hair from her face but she stood too quickly and walked to a table across the room and leaned against it facing him.

"I met Sarah" There was silence.

"Please say something…"

"Does Jareth know? Where did you meet her? How did you meet her?" He was speaking so fast she couldn't keep up and had to tell him to stop. He shut up and sat waiting for her to answer him.

"When Helena knocked me out I had a vision…except I could move things so I don't really know what it was. But anyway I saw her in her home and we communicated and no I haven't told Jareth. I made her think I was Jareth and she cried, Nathan. She was so scared of me" She put her head in her hands and shook. Nathan wanted to go comfort her but couldn't move. She did it. She found Sarah.

"Jareth needs to know…but not right now. He has enough stress with you pledging and the children being sent away. Tell him after the ball" Mercy nodded and sighed.

"He's going to hate me" Nathan finally went to her and put an arm over her shoulders.

"He will be mad, yes, but I know how he feels about you and trust me he won't be angry for long" While Mercy calmed down Nathan looked around the room they were in and noticed a tiny, almost invisible, goblin hiding under the medical bed. Nathan stared down the goblin until it realised it had been spotted and in a second it was gone. He cursed but held Mercy tighter. If the goblin found it's king then they would both be in serious trouble…but if Nathan could get to the goblin first everything would be okay. He excused himself and told Mercy to go to her room and sleep, to which she agreed was a good idea. As soon as she was out of sigh he ran in the direction of the goblin and prayed to the gods he would find the little git.


End file.
